This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of this project is improved decision-making in the selection of new vaccine products and epidemic control policies. This will be accomplished by development of computational models and simulations of epidemic infectious diseases of global importance, and systematic application of the models to guide new vaccine product selection and to optimize epidemic control policies. This development grant will used to explore Teragrid resources in order to obtain performance and workflow information for a larger allocation request to be made in the future for our modeling research. We plan to engage in porting and optimization of the code on various. architectures,